


Switch

by LadyLysandrette



Series: Alphabet of fetishes and kinks Ino version [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Aftercare, Bondage and Discipline, Collars, Consensual, Dominant!Ino, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, KakuIno, Kinks, Leashes, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Rope Bondage, Sex Toys, Switching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:01:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24331003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLysandrette/pseuds/LadyLysandrette
Summary: Ino decided to surprise her boyfriend by switching roles.
Relationships: Kakuzu & Yamana Ino, Kakuzu/Yamanaka Ino
Series: Alphabet of fetishes and kinks Ino version [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1756456
Kudos: 6





	Switch

**Author's Note:**

> B is for Bondage.

Ino pulled her boyfriend inside her apartment and immediately locked the door with a winning smile on her dark red lips.

“What are you celebrating?” Kakuzu asked suspiciously, crossing his defined arms while the blonde did a ridiculous victory dance.

“I managed to get rid of your friends. It's our birthday, love! I don't want to spend the day with them! I already do that everyday!” complained Ino, staring at Kakuzu sitting on the sofa. “You are extremely hot, but these friends of yours, huh?! They make any woman flee away.”

“They are not that strange.” he argued.

“Sasori walks and talks to a Japanese sex doll, Deidara draws himself naked with mouths on his body with drool, Kisame is paying a lot of money to transform himself into a shark and Hidan has a blood fetish!” exclaimed the blonde after listing her arguments.

“What about Itachi?”

“Itachi is perfect and too cute, totally flawless.” Ino answered honestly. Kakuzu looked angrily at his girlfriend and started to get up, being immediately stopped by her raising her foot against his body, marking distance. “No.” she whispered firmly, with a smile. “Today I'm going to keep your paper… I went to Konan's store this weekend and found some very interesting products…” Ino said while walking next to him in the direction of the room, where she took a red rope of approximately three meters. “The color perfectly matches your skin, love.”

Kakuzu looked curious and started taking off his white dress shirt, soon receiving protests from his partner.

“Only for that disobedience, this will also be used then.” she took two more objects and walked with them to her boyfriend. First, she put and tightened the rope around his torso, always confirming that he was comfortable, to keep his hands behind his back. Then, with a huge smile on her face, she put and fastened the black collar around his neck and fastened the leash to the small piece of metal.

“Ino…” he whispered, pretending to be upset by the situation.

“You look so good, love…” said the blonde pulling the leash, forcing him to come closer and kissed him on the lips, without letting go of the piece of cloth. “So hot that I could even throw money at you.”

“And why not?”

“I'm a university student living on the basis of instant ramen.” replied Ino laughing with Kakuzu. She pulled the leash and told him to kneel in front of the bed while she sat on the edge.

“I know what you want... but you're still dressed…” he teased biting his lower lip. Ino smirked, stood up and pulled her tight red skirt up, exposing her commando

“Always one step ahead of you, love.” she sat up, spreading her legs slowly and pulling the leash impatiently. Kakuzu came over and bit her thigh, causing her to moan and then obeyed her. "And I'm going to stay on top and you're not going to move," she warned. He continued to lick from the clitoris to her entrance and went back to the beginning, where he sucked the little button of nerves smiling victoriously and looking at her face, she was with her eyes closed and moaning.

“Dog…” she whispered between the moans and pushed him gently with her foot on his shoulder. “Quiet.” ordered watching him take her foot, kissing and licking, clearly having fun in disobeying her. Ino pulled the leash hard, bringing his face closer and looked intently into the light green eyes. “What is the quiet part that you don't understand?” asked while getting up. “Sit on the bed now!” she exclaimed, waiting for Kakuzu to get comfortable, undid the knot in his hands and pinned it again to the iron headboard. “Now you will be punished for not listening to me.”

Ino took a small suitcase from the drawer of the white furniture, sat on the armchair of the room that Kakuzu used to read and smirked while unzipping the clasp. She picked up the purple vibrator with a small curve and small rabbit ears. She also took the small bottle of lubricant, poured it into her hand and then proceeded to rub it on the vibrator, looking at her partner.

“Ino…”

“Ah, Kakuzu, don't make that face... you liked to laugh on my face.” she talked rubbing the object on her pussy, spreading lubricant around the place, and clicked on the button that activated the vibrate function and slowly slip it in her entrance. The small ears fluttered against her clitoris, which helped the blonde to feel even more pleasure. Ino moaned loudly while continuing to move her hand back and forth, without taking her eyes off Kakuzu, who was very focused on her movements and had a big bulge in his pants.

“Kakuzu…” Ino moaned his name to provoke him and accelerated the movements of her hand, until the liquid squirted on to the floor. Ino smiled contentedly, slowly pulling the toy out of her and with her other hand opened her small lips. “I think I'll leave you there suffering…”

“Ino, please!” he pleaded struggling against the red rope.

“I think…”

“Forgive me, Ino.” Kakuzu asked. “I promise I won't disobey again!”

The blonde smirked and stood up carefully, with her shaky legs.

“Good boy.”

Exhausted from the various orgasms, Ino helped Kakuzu to remove the rope and apply cream to his skin. But she left the necklace and the leash, lying on his side on the bed, kissing his neck.

“The next time you visit me at the office, take the leash.” Kakuzu ordered, slapping his girlfriend's butt who laughed maliciously.

“Okay, love.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all like it!


End file.
